l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Balance
Hakim Yamen a Dahabi of the House Yamen was a merchant at Medinaat al-Salaam. He became an ensouled Ashalan and the Ebonite judge known as Balance, and member of the Council of Twelve. Dahab Merchant Hakim was a fair man, and had acquired a reputation for trading equitably with all outsiders. Antiquity, by Patrick Kapera View on the Senpet In 1130 the Senpet Empire had bought many properties in the Jewel, and provided an outstanding army to the Immortal Caliph. Hakim believed the gluttonous Senpet Empire had grown too until the founders of the City became nothing more than their property. He pondered if the merchant Houses of Dahab had to organize an embargo, or if the result would likely be war. Ensouled by an Ashalan Midnight, an Ashalan In the night a wounded Ashalan, Midnight, appeared in his balcony, chased by a jinn of the Kaleel's Legion. It was the first time Hakim had seen a member of this fabled race. Midnight told the jinn was an assassin, sent after him to prevent the message Midnight carried from ever reaching his home, the City of the Seventh Star. The child of the smokeless fire would murder any and all who come in contact with him. Chased by a jinn Midnight and Hakim entered the sewers, but before they reach their destination the jinn and the ashalan locked in mortal combat. Midnight was mortally wounded and touched Hakim while he passed his soul and knowledge. Hakim enpowered by the experience fought and consumed the jinn, trapping his spirit inside his own body. Ashalan city The body of Midnight, a member of the Council of Four, was cast out into the underground part of Nahr'umar's current, following the Ashalan rituals for the dead, by his daughter Katani, and Anbari, the Ashalan Leader. Althira, another ruling member of the Ashalan, told Hakim he belonged upon the ashalan Council after he would pass the Test of the Ebon Stone. Message Midnight's message told the wicked jinn Lord Kaleel would return from his slumber after the prophecy of the Awakening would be fulfilled. The Ashalan had been prepared for that since the Day of Wrath. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 112 Ebonite Hakim passed the Test and became the Ebonite known as Balance. Few knew that Balance had the soul of Midnight, one of the original ensouled Ashalan. He was appointed to fill one of the empty spaces of the Council. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 135 Celestial Alliance The Ebonites aided the Celestial Alliance in their fight against the Jinn Lord, Kaleel and his legion after they roamed again the Burning Sands when they were freed during the Awakening in 1132. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Citadel Assaulted An ebonite member of the Alliance, Pashal, had found the Sayel Blade, which Kaleel was eager to have. Pashal was attacked inside the Citadel of the Alliance by the jackal Monkey Man and Fatima. Only the appearance of the Quest, Lurza, avoided his death. The Citadel was assaulted by the Kaleel's Legion, and his general Ajbar killed Judgment. Pashal used the Crossroads to make a counterattack within the jinn's citadel. The events there led in the arrival of The Quest, who devoured Kaleel and his legion, and the travel of the Shadow-Jinn to the stars alongside Khayel. Faded to the Stars After Kaleel and his legion were defeated, Lurza told another sacrifice had to be made, and faded. The members of the Alliance began to have their forms dissolving as light to join their champion in the heavens. There the Alliance would fight his last battle against the Khayel, in a place he could not harm the world. A seventh star appeared in the sky, as recognition of their sacrifice. The Night of the Seventh Stars (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) It was called the Morning Star. Remained Council Many Ashalan died during the fight with the Khayel, known as the Lying Darkness by the Rokugani. Balance, Anbari and her daughter Tarya were the only remained ensouled Ashalan. The Council began to admit more Ebonites to fill its ranks. External Links * Balance (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Category:Ebonites Members Hakim Yamen